


Not Okay

by yomoree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomoree/pseuds/yomoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa live together in their shared apartment, they're living the life as young college students.<br/>They wake up on the perfect morning, ready to visit the nearby amusement park that Oikawa and Iwaizumi will meet them at.<br/>They had sensed a strange air, for it is known that no day can be so perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect day

Of course, of course it has to be this way. It just happened to be such a gorgeous day, the birds singing their melodic tune, Hanamaki Takahiro had woken up on the right side of the bed, not to mention the sweet smell of pancakes that his roommate, Matsukawa Issei, was making. But of course. Nothing good, ends good.

Makki ruffled his brunette hair, in the morning light, some actually said it resembled a salmon tone. He brought balled up fists to his beady green eyes, to attempt and rub the sleep out of them.

After getting dressed into a white button up shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and his black converse shoes; Makki opens the door to his shared room, and makes his way across the small apartment to make his way into the kitchen, where as expected, his roommate had set two plates stacked with pancakes, bowls made of porcelain full of fruits, ruby red strawberries and beautifully shaped blueberries. 

Then he ran his fingers delicately over the marble counter and greeted his friend in a gentle hug.  
“Good morning.” Matsukawa’s deep voice rung out in a slightly hoarse tone.  
Makki kept his stoic expression, and eyed his friends appearance; his hair was messy as usual,raven, curly locks with an undercut, tch and his signature bushy eyebrows, his dark eyes had bags under them, of course, leave it to Matsukawa to stay up all night doing whatever he does. Matsukawa looked rather mad, but that’s how he usually looked. Hanamaki couldn’t complain though, people always told him he looked unimpressed. Though with his body posture, Makki could sense Matsukawa’s good, yet slightly tired mood. 

Hanamaki smirked slightly and sat down, digging into his pancakes. Such an act would of been considered strange to Matsukawa, Makki being a generally neat person when eating especially.

Even though it seemed like a good day, everything seemed slightly uneasy, perhaps it was the fact that Matsukawa was up early, and even made breakfast for the both of them.  
Matsukawa cleared his throat, trying to catch the other boy’s attention.  
“We don’t have classes today, so Oikawa wants us all to meet up or something,” Matsukawa’s voice still had a slight scratch to it, “Iwaizumi’s tagging along, of course, not willingly, Oikawa probably’s dragging him out. Oh and I think Oikawa mentioned something about an amusement park? ‘didn’t pay much attention.” Matsukawa ducked his head and continued stuffing pancakes into his mouth, eating messily, was just like him.  
The brunette sighed, knowing that no matter what he’d get dragged out with everyone else, but it wasn’t so bad. After all, today was a good day for Hanamaki and Matsukawa both.

The two males finished their breakfast, dumping plates in the sink carelessly, no one took care of the dishes, Hanamaki knew he’d have to deal with them later.  
Hanamaki made his way into his room, Matsukawa was already going through his drawer, clearly someone hadn’t done their laundry this week. “Oh come on Mattsun… You’d be lucky to find anything that suits you in there anyways…” Hanamaki trailed off while the dark haired male kept digging through his friends closet, trying to find a shirt that he’d be interested in wearing.  
It took a while, but at last, the raven haired male pulled out a plain black shirt hiding within the depths of the closet. Hanamaki shook his head in disappointment. “Oh come on, I’ve been busy this whole week I don’t-” Matsukawa got cut off quite sharply by the other male,  
“I don’t care about your excuses right now, just take the shirt and go get changed.” Hanamaki shot Matsukawa a grin causing his face to flush slightly.

The two boys gathered their belongings, money for snacks, keys and cellphones, god forbid they forget their phones; Matsukawa was bound to wander off at some point and finding him in a popular amusement park would prove to be quite difficult. 

The brunette clicked the lock on the door, twisting the knob to make sure it had locked correctly. He turned around and came face to face with Matsukawa who had a usual stoic expression on his visage,  
“Are we going?” Matsukawa questioned, a thick eyebrow raising slightly forming a quizzical look.  
“Yeah we should probably head out before Oikawa starts crying or something.” Makki snorted, the taller male nodded in agreement and they headed off.

The walk to the amusement park was quite short, the park was settled quite close to their home, the day was gorgeous, clouds clear from the sky, it was quite loud though, but that was expected after all, it was an amusement park, it was bound to be extremely loud.  
“Oi! There you are!” An annoying voice rang through the air, Oikawa Tooru. Lady charmer, a boy graced with a beautiful face and brunette hair shaped to perfection. Next to him stood Iwaizumi Hajime, a tough looking guy with jet black hair and heavily muscled arms, his look was always one of anger, but he really wasn’t a bad guy.  
“Ah, Makki-chan! Mattsun,” Oikawa shouted, a stupid grin on his face, “you’ve finally made it! We’ve been waiting since forever!”  
“Oh shut up, it’s only been ten minutes.” Iwaizumi snapped, bringing an open palm to the back of the handsome boy’s head, the force sending him forwards almost landing right on top of Matsukawa, who luckily dodged the boy, but managed to grip onto his arm to make sure he didn’t fall on his face.  
“Let’s just go get some lunch.” Hanamaki snorted, beginning to walk away, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa in tow.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Oikawa gasped, energy bursting from within him as he ran to catch up with the three males.

The group of four scouted the Amusement park in search of a food stand that would suit their fancy. Hanamaki feels someone tugging at the back of his shirt. He turns to face the being, and is met with Oikawa’s stupid grin,  
“Hey! We could go there?” the brunette said, hand signaling to a rather crowded area where they were selling various cooked meats, of course due to the amount of people gathered at the stand, Hanamaki’s face scrunched into one of discomfort, not to mention the place in general looked extremely sketchy.  
“You know I don’t feel like waiting a full hour just for some burgers, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grunted, Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded in agreement while Oikawa cried out,  
“But they look so good!” he looked sad one moment, but returned to his cheerful attitude quickly, “All right! You guys can go find whatever you’d like to eat, I’m going to buy myself something from here! Maybe I can flirt my way through the line?” the handsome male pondered, only to realise the three had already left him to his own devices. “Ah so mean!”

Matsukawa let out a sigh, turning to his two friends, “Let’s just go there?” he cocked his head in the direction of a food stand right across from the one Oikawa was trying to get into.  
“Yeah, ramen doesn’t sound so bad right now.” Hanamaki snorted, Iwaizumi simply nodded agreeing to the idea,  
“Well this way we can keep an eye on Oikawa, you know how he is, he’ll probably end up cheating his way through the line.” Iwaizumi’s voice rang out in an annoyed tone.

The boys weren’t in line for long, and quickly got their meals, sitting by a nearby picnic table, observing the food stand across where Oikawa was talking with some girls in hopes of getting his food quicker.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with them?” Matsukawa inquired, his gaze landing on a girl hurling a crimson liquid into a bin, while the boy next to her was making loud squealing noises, clutching his midriff. It seemed to be happening with more than just the two, it was people who had just ordered their meals from the food stand Oikawa was currently in, people crying, and some attacked other people, what was happening?  
They stood up and pushed through crowds of people, they had to get Oikawa. Now.  
Iwaizumi was violent with pushing people out of the way, panic evident on his face no matter how much he tried to hide it. People yelled at him, but of course the loud yells were ignored as he pushed his way through the crowd.  
As Hanamaki and Matsukawa reached their destination, they saw Iwazumi punch Oikawa right at the back of his skull, just as he was about to shove food into his awaiting mouth.  
“Iwa-chan! Why did you do that!” the brunette whined, rubbing his head gently trying to soothe the pain he received from the impact.  
“Look around you, idiot!” Iwaizumi grunted, the amount of people attacking each other had increased, but Oikawa too keen on getting his meal; completely ignored the things going on in his surroundings. That was obvious due to the look of shock spread across his features.  
Matsukawa gripped Hanamaki’s arm and started to make his way outside,  
“Let’s get out of here!” Matsukawa grunted; getting ready to burst into a sprint.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa followed the two boys running, taking time to observe their surroundings, they saw horrendous things, people screaming, blood pooling on the floor, people attacking each other. Wait. Not just attacking. Eating.  
People were eating each other right before their very eyes. The food from that stand had triggered something within the people who had consumed their food, turning them into thoughtless monsters. It seemed like something out of a horror movie.  
Hanamaki looked like he was about to puke, putting more force onto his grip on Matsukawa’s hand, to stop himself from doing so.  
“We gotta get out of here! Stay close!” Iwaizumi growled.  
Everything was escalating so quickly, a beautiful morning, a wonderful breakfast, a visit to an amusement park, now this. This was disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

In less than 7 hours of Hanamaki and Matsukawa being awake; their lives had changed.  
They’d managed to escape the amusement park, people-, or whatever those things where, tried to attack them various times, but most of them were met with Iwazumi’s ‘fury’, as Oikawa dubbed it.

They’d returned to Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s apartment, getting there was much quicker, now having Iwaizumi’s worn down pickup truck to take them. 

The light brunette and his roommate ushered Iwaizumi & Oikawa to sit on the couch, Hanamaki fell down onto the beanbag chair they had lounging in their living room, and Matsukawa was already dialing the police to report what had happened.  
“Everyone’s probably already phoned in. They’re most likely getting everything sorted out right now.” Oikawa suggested.  
“Probably, but no one picked up.” Matsukawa added, setting his phone down.  
“That’s strange.” Hanamaki pipped in.   
“If that’s the case we’re screwed, to hell with the police we need to get out of here, if people nearby are going through the same thing as the creatures from the fair we’re not safe.” Iwaizumi’s voice echoed off the walls of the apartment, “I’m not really sure what’s going on, but those things out there don’t seem friendly.”   
Hanamaki got up and strutted to the window, he lifted the blinds and his face paled, the streets were full of ‘them’, the man eaters from the amusement park.  
“Look...at the town…” Hanamaki shuddered.  
“How could they have duplicated so fast?” Matsukawa questioned, trying to stay composed.  
“That’s what I’ve been wondering, so uh,” Oikawa coughed, “the news sure updates fast! It’s not confirmed but most people they’ve found that are infected have bite marks on them.”   
Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s shoulder and softly shoved it,   
“What are we gonna do? If we stay here they might get in you know.” Matsukawa voiced.  
“Well then maybe we should just leave, it’s not exactly safe per-se.” Oikawa added in a firm tone.   
“Where would we go?” Hanamaki pestered, “To the Police Station?”  
“Probably not, they didn’t even answer our phone call. We should head to our house,” Oikawa cocked his head in the direction of Iwaizumi, “It’d be safer there, considering we don’t live in a some crappy apartment complex.”  
The two boys looked offended for a split second, after their apartment being completely shot down, but then again it would be safer to be in an actual house than a building stuffed to the brim with people that could be infected.  
In the end they had all agreed to make their way to the house, it’d be safer and it wouldn’t take long if they all packed into Iwaizumi’s truck, they needed to escape the building without causing a commotion, without attracting the monsters that currently were scouting the whole area, hunger in their eyes and fresh blood trailing down their jaw, awaiting another victim to fall into their line of vision.  
“Let’s just go,” Matsukawa mumbled, “I don’t want to stay here any longer it freaks me out to be completely honest.” The three others nodded in agreement, it was creepy, knowing if they stayed there any longer they’d be in quite bit of trouble.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood up from their spot on the couch, Iwaizumi held up the keys and spun the ring holding them around on his index finger.  
“Let’s go then, we shouldn’t be stalling right now,” Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, “The faster we leave the better.”  
“We need to be careful, those things probably have already gotten into the building,” Hanamaki proposed, “let’s just be ready in case when we open the door they decide they’re going to burst in.”  
“Well what are we even going to do when we open up the door and they jump us?” Oikawa laughed, “Close the door and hide?”   
“No, we’re going to knock ‘em dead.” Iwaizumi snorted, Oikawa gave him a face while Matsukawa’s eyes still had their normal squint and Hanamaki looked calm.  
“We don’t even know what those things are, yet alone what they’ll do to us.” Oikawa stated.  
“Is your plan to stay locked in here?” Iwaizumi pestered.  
“No,” Oikawa sighed with a smile, “Well Iwa-chan, let’s go with your brainless plan then! You were never one to put much thought into things.” Iwazumi raised his hand above Oikawa’s head, going to go hit him,   
“But! Even though brainless, your plans always work.” Matsukawa added.  
“Right!” Oikawa snorted.  
Iwaizumi shook his head in clear disappointment,  
“Okay let’s just focus on getting out of here.”   
“We’re gonna open the door, and be prepared to jump at whoever is on the other side?” Matsukawa deadpanned,   
“Pretty much.” Oikawa mumbled, “we don’t have many options do we?”  
The other three agreed.  
Iwaizumi made his way to the door and beckoned Matsukawa over, Oikawa and Hanamaki following slowly behind.  
“I’ll open the door, and you get ready to…” Iwaizumi trailed off, eyes scanning the room, his gaze landed on an empty glass bottle, of course Matsukawa had been drinking last night so there it was, lying around.  
“For once, Matsukawa’s love for alcohol is going to pay off” Iwaizumi snorted.  
“Hey!” Matsukawa grumbled out.  
Matsukawa snatched the bottle while mumbling complaints,”Here it is.” Matsukawa raised the bottle.  
“You’re gonna use that as our weapon? What if Mattsun cuts himself on the glass?” Hanamaki started worrying,  
“I highly doubt anything will happen to me… Though I don’t fancy this idea, it’s all we’ve got, right?” Matsukawa said, patting Hanamaki’s shoulder in a reassuring manner.  
Hanamaki still looked doubtful, but he nodded anyways.  
“I’ll give a count of three, when I open get ready,” Iwaizumi warned, his grip tightening on the door knob. “One” Iwaizumi started his count cautiously, “Two...and...THREE!” he yanked the door open and Matsukawa raised the bottle,ready to swing, but they were met with...nothing.  
“What?” Hanamaki and Oikawa gasped.  
The halls were empty, and oddly quiet.  
Iwaizumi stomped his foot in frustration, “God damnit! We got so worked up for nothing?”   
Oikawa groaned in dissatisfaction, “Awe and I wanted to see Mattsun swing at one of those creature things…” said boy didn’t look so pleased with the idea,  
“He could of hurt himself-” Makki began, interrupted by Oikawa’s laugh,  
“But he didn’t!”   
“He could of…” Makki mumbled, face flushing as he turned his gaze to face the ground.  
Matsukawa gave him a questioning look, but said nothing as he gazed down the hall.  
“Well does this mean it’s safe to leave or?”   
“Well duh, Iwa-chan what do you think? That we’re going to stay here forever?” Oikawa snickered.  
“No!” Iwaizumi shook his head furiously and made his way out the apartment door, the others following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The group had made their way through the apartment building, being cautious of course, just because the monsters weren’t down the hall they occupied, doesn’t mean they wouldn’t appear on a different floor.  
The four made their way down the so far empty halls, Matsukawa taking the lead, bottle in hand ready to chuck it at whatever came their way.  
“I think someone should switch with Mattsun...Just in case you know? Fair turns? Oikawa you do it!” Hanamaki suggested, getting a look of discomfort from said boy,  
“Makki-chan, I know you want your precious Mattsun to be all safe and snug; but using me as your sacrifice? How cruel!” Oikawa cried,  
“Just keep moving, stupid.” Iwaizumi snapped, picking up the pace and walking side with Matsukawa, the latter’s face was flushed as he stayed silent, but a grin broke out on his face as he shot a quick glance at Hanamaki who was walking next to Oikawa.  
“You that worried about me?” he chuckled,  
“Of course! You’re my best friend…” Hanamaki grunted,  
“What about Oikawa?” Matsukawa snickered,  
“It’s different...Oikawa’s an idiot.”   
“That’s no excuse!”   
“Mattsun...I-” Hanamaki mumbled but was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s gasp as he called out Matsukawa’s name who whipped around to see one of the creatures had made their way to them,  
the raven’s eyes widened as he lifted the bottle as the creature picked up the pace.  
The creature let out low moans and groans as it made it’s way towards the group,   
Oikawa gulped, “Mattsun, kill it!”   
Matsukawa and Iwaizumi approached the creature with caution.  
The creature attempted lunging at Matsukawa, he thrusted the glass bottle into the creature's chest, hoping it would stop moving but it kept struggling and trying to get a grasp on Matsukawa,   
“Mattsun!” Hanamaki cried,  
Iwaizumi delivered a well placed punch to the creature’s skull, stilling it’s movements and causing it to slump over, all life drained out of it from the impact.  
Matsukawa panted as he loosened his grip on the bottle and quickly pushed the creature off of his body.  
“Mattsun!” Hanamaki made his way over to him, taking both hands in his examining them, “Your hands got cut up! Are you okay?” there was blood oozing from a cut, the glass had pushed back and his palm.  
“I’m fine it’s just a cut-” Matsukawa started reassuring Hanamaki but got cut off,  
“No we have to wrap it, and make sure it’s not infected.”  
Matsukawa rolled his eyes and wiped the blood onto his sweater,  
“All good, let’s keep going.”  
Hanamaki frowned, his eyes kept frozen on Matsukawa’s bleeding palm.  
Oikawa began to pat Hanamaki on the back, “It’s gonna be okay, Makki-chan! Mattsun is super tough. But maybe a bottle wasn’t the best weapon of choice…” OIkawa’s voice trailed off.  
Hanamaki nodded,   
“Definitely not the best choice, horrible actually!”  
Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were already leaving the area while Oikawa and Makki discussed the dangers of the glass bottle.  
“Let’s just go, my hand’s okay mom.” Oikawa snickered at Matsukawa’s comment, only to receive a hard kick to the back of his leg from Hanamaki,   
“Makki-chan! You’re acting just like Iwa-chan, so rude!” Oikawa whined, rubbing the back of his leg to try and soothe the ache of the harsh kick.  
Matsukawa and Iwaizumi made a harsh stop, Oikawa stumbled into Matsukawa and snorted in annoyance,   
“Why did you stop so suddenly, Mattsun? At least give me a fair warning before you do that…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off when he heard Hanamaki snicker,  
“Well would you look at that, the infection didn’t take long to make itself at home.”  
Iwaizumi shook his head at the brunette’s attempt to make a joke of the situation, there where some of the creatures roaming the front office of the apartment building, but most of them were gathered outside, there didn’t seem to be any actual normal people in the mix.  
“So, Hanamaki, how do you suggest we make our grand escape?” Iwaizumi snapped,  
“Come on Iwa-chan, you know I have no ideas.” Hanamaki snickered, rubbing his nose.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other, trying to find some answer on how they’d sneak by, or get through the crowd.  
“Is there anyway out where we can maybe sneak out around the crowd?” Iwaizumi suggested,   
“I highly doubt we’d be able to go around the emergency exit, there’s probably more of them there.” Oikawa countered,  
Matsukawa had already wandered off and was searching silently behind the counter at the front, Hanamaki stood behind him, shaking his head at any risky weapons Matsukawa would pick up.  
“No glass!” Hanamaki snapped,   
“Don’t be so clingy.” Matsukawa groaned,  
“Here we go.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned around to see Iwaizumi & Oikawa standing around a fire extinguisher, “We could use this to get through the crowd.” the raven haired boy suggested, fingers grazing the surface of the glass case that was placed around the object.  
“Aaa, Iwa-chan using his head for once!” Oikawa squealed, receiving a well deserved kick on his back.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki shook their heads in disapproval at the two,  
“Well then, now that we have our weapon, shall we go?” Matsukawa questioned, signaling towards the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took super long, I didn't update during the break and this chapter is super rushed cause I needed to hand in at least a part 1 by tomorrow, Monday for my project.  
> I'll continue updating this story though, even after handing it in, when I have time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a story I wrote for my literacy class, some of the characters might seem a little bit off due to the fact this was for a school project, (Our teacher did allow swears, as long as it wasn't constant and stayed within the characters 'personality) This story is a Matsuhana with side Iwaoi.  
> (Tags will be edited as the story progresses)


End file.
